


In The End, They're Gone.

by Chocovevo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Because that shit good, Bittersweet Ending, Blooming feelings, Budding Love, Drama, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Help me. Tagging this is such a bitch, Idol AU, KBBQ, M/M, Minor Drinking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Idol, Really fuckin cheesy, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: "For a moment, everything was okay. He saw what would happen if he didn't leave. He would keep on singing with Kaede, he would dance with Shuichi, and he would sing with Korekiyo and Himiko. He would be happy.but he knew, he couldn't truly be happy without him.You could feel the energy between them."





	1. Ain't Nobody Bringin' Us Down.

“One, two, three, and SCENE!” 

Kokichi exhaled through his nose, keeping his position as it was for a few seconds before carefully lowering himself down from his tiptoes. He relaxed his shoulders and stretched out as everyone returned to a normal stance. He deeply inhaled before exhaling and wiping his brow. He sat down at the place he once stood and blinked, his body exhausted but his mind refreshed. Everyone soon got back to their assigned spots and stood, awaiting further instructions from Tenko Chabashira. Instead of telling them to practice again, she instead clapped. 

“Good work girls! And guys I suppose… Saihara-kun, be less tense. Shinguji-kun, stop being overdramatic! Other than that, good work!” Her grin soon fell as her eyes fell on Kokichi. “Kokichi, you must see Gonta after this practice. Then go straight to vocal lessons,” She sternly. Kokichi grinned. 

“Sorry! Can’t go straight ‘cause I’m too gay!” He grinned. Tenko huffed. But before she could blow a fuse, Kaede quickly spoke up. 

“Dang right you are! Go, queen!” The whole room laughed so much that even Tenko got out a chuckle. Tenko sighed after the laughter had subsided and shook her head. “But you better go to vocal practices, mister! Poor Miyadera is suffering because you aren’t showing up!” Tenko practically yelled at his face. 

Kokichi only grinned, “She loves me that much?”

Tenko stared at him for a moment before brooding off, most likely about to rant to Himiko. Kokichi only chuckled. But despite the pleasant aura he gave off, he was secretly annoyed that he had to see the company rep. Despite how sweet he could be, Gonta usually came with bad news. A new diet they must try out, a genre they have to try to appeal to the masses, a fashion line that they have to promote. The list went on and on. And Kokichi hated being forced to do anything. He was a free spirit at heart but his company prevented the things he wanted to do with his group.

“Kokichi?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, his wisteria eyes meeting golden brown. It was Shuichi. 

“Ayyy Shumai! How’s the leader doing?!” Although at first, he was salty Shuichi was the leader. But after popularity polls showed he was the clear favourite, his mood improved. 

“Ah… I’m doing pretty well. But I was wondering how you were doing,” He looked at Kokichi, his eyes genuinely displaying concern. It almost made Kokichi feel bad. 

“I’m doin’ well! Thanks for asking!” Kokichi said, hitting Shuichi’s back. The other shook his head in doubt but decided to not question it in favour of small talk. 

“Ah. Do you know why Gokuhara-san wanted to talk to you?” 

Kokichi shrugged, “Maybe he wants me to be the leader instead! I don’t blame him. I AM in the center of all promo art, after all,” Kokichi teased. Shuichi sighed but couldn’t hide his growing smile. 

“That’s because everyone thinks you’re cute. Which, I suppose you are. B-but that isn’t the point!” Shuichi stumbled. Kokichi giggled. He had a fleeting thought of how cute he was but quickly dismissed it. He did like someone else, after all. 

Kokichi giggled which made the other blush. The blush didn’t go unnoticed as Kaede soon shouted, “KISS!”

Kokichi retorted back with, “Only if you kiss Maki first!” The whole room laughed, well knowing the idol’s crush on their security guard. 

Kokichi laughed and watched as everyone bantered around. He grinned, knowing that no matter what, this group would still be together. So, he skipped over to his room. After a quick shower and an outfit change, he went over to where Gonta’s office was. 

“Oi! Kichi” Kokichi turned around to see…

Kaito. 

Kaito Momota. 

Long-time crush and manager of the group. 

Kokichi bit his lip before grinning at him. 

“Yo! Momo!” 

Kaito grinned, “Told ya not to call me that, Kichi,”

Kokichi laughed, a slight blush appearing on his face, “I will, Momo, when you stop calling me Kichi!” 

It was Kaito’s turn to laugh. And for a split-second, Kokichi realized how perfect he was. From the way his husky laugh rang in his ears to how he threw his head back slightly. He was perfect. And Kokichi would love to have him. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Kaito knocked on the mahogany door. The deep voice that belonged to Gonta, the company rep. “Come in,” he said, his voice having the usual cheer and politeness it had the last time he came around. 

Kaito grabbed the doorknob and held open the door for the smaller. Kokichi winked at Kaito in return before standing in front of Gonta’s desk, his arms crossed but his expression gleeful. 

“Yes, Gokuhara-san? You wanted to see me?” 

Gonta looked up from his papers, his glasses slightly sliding down his nose. He seemed genuinely happy that Kokichi was there from the way his eyes lit up and how his smile grew wider. But Kokichi knew better. Behind that smile was a sad, sad man who just wanted the group to be happy. But his company wouldn’t allow that. 

“Ah, Ouma-san. I am glad you are here with us,” Gonta, not being a native from Japan, didn’t know how to shorten sentences or use honorifics that well. But, from the last time he was here, he was getting better. 

“Yep! I’m here Gokuahra-kun!” Kokichi cheerfully stated, his grin growing wider. “Chabashira-chan said you wanted to talk to me?” 

Gonta’s face fell. Apparently, he wanted to do small talk first before anything. But, knowing Kokichi’s bluntness, he should’ve gotten straight to the point. 

“Ah yes… Ouma-san, would you have a seat?” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. He sat down, one leg over the other with his hands on the chair’s arms. “Yes, Gokuhara-kun?”

Gonta sighed before tilting back his chair slightly. “Are you aware of your relationship with Shu- I mean Saihara-san?” 

Kokichi tilted his head, “Yes? What of it?”

Gonta sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I hope you are aware that the company decisions are not my own. If I had the power, I would let you all, er, I mean all of you do what you please,”

Kokichi’s suspicion rose, “Please, Gokuhara-kun, get to the point,”

Gonta sighed,

“The company would like you and Saihara-san to date for your group image,”


	2. Neon Pink and Warm Grey.

It was during a concert did it finally clicked. 

He was in the middle of rapping with Kaede when it happened. 

Him, Shuichi Saihara, was dating his high school crush. 

When Shuichi received the news, he felt a burst of excitement at the idea of it. For once, he had something he wanted and could cherish it. He honestly was excited to see Kokichi’s reaction, hoping it was the same cheer he felt. 

But when Shuichi saw him at dinner, he knew. 

Oh did he know. 

Kokichi’s face was down. He wouldn’t let anyone know, of course. He wasn’t stupid. But Shuichi kept on noticing the little things, as he always did. He would notice how Kokichi was playing with his carrots instead of eating them. He would notice how Kokichi was fidgeting more, an action the smaller only did when he was anxious. And he would especially notice how he was staring at Shuichi. The way Kokichi looked at him unnerved him to no end. It was a look that was too friendly, too nice, too… not Kokichi. Kokichi wasn’t nice. 

Kokichi was a lot of things, nice was not included. 

This was not the boy he fell in love with. 

It took him a month to realize what was happening. Everything prior was more or less of a blur. All the press conferences, all the questions, and every action? Gone. Gone with the pressing of lips or the clasping of hands. 

But one glance made him realize something. 

He was in front of the flashing lights, right where everyone could see him. The crowd was chanting the lyrics along with Shuichi and Kaede when he glanced at Kokichi for a split second. 

The way Kokichi looked at him back, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. His wisteria eyes were absolutely gleaming with pride as if Shuichi had done something life-changing. If Shuichi had to describe his eyes with one word, it’d be radiant. Because that’s what Kokichi was. Radiant. 

That’s what gave Shuichi the courage. The courage to go up to Kokichi and kiss him.

As the crowd screamed with a mix of adoration and support. That gave Shuichi the confidence to deepen the kiss. He could feel Kokichi’s hesitation at first, a hesitation that you would’ve missed if you breathed too deep. But Shuichi could soon feel the acceptance as Kokichi’s arms wrapped around Shuichi’s neck and stayed like that until Shuichi pulled away. He licked his lips. 

“Oi! Oi! Shumai wants me that badly?” Kokichi shouted out in a gleeful voice. The audience and stage members laughed and they continued on with their show. 

With every song, time passed with it as the beat led the hearts of the fans. Shuichi was on a euphoric high. Every moment that passed was upbeat and absolutely neon pink. Shuichi turned to Kokichi, wondering if he saw the same colors as him. 

Needless to say, Kokichi did not see things the same way, according to his eyes. 

Everything hit Shuichi like the meaning to a sad song. The way Kokichi’s eyes were… they were almost mournful. As if he was mourning the loss of something that he didn’t want to be taken. 

And god did Shuichi not want to be the person who forcefully took it.

“And you’re the one!” Kokichi sang, luring Shuichi out of his thoughts. “The one who took it from me!” Shuichi bit his lip. He was. He was the one who took away Kokichi from someone who truly deserved him. He was the one who was lucky enough that the fans shipped him with his crush. He was the one stopping Kokichi from h-

“And you know what?” Shuichi stopped, basking in the new feeling. 

Warm gray. 

“I don’t regret a thing,”

Cue. 

“I realize now that you are the one!” Shuichi shouted as the crowd roared.   
____________________________________________________

“Crazy show,” Kaito commented as the group shuffled into backstage. They sighed in relief as makeup was wiped off and costumes were unzipped. “You really outdid yourself, Yonaga-san,”

Angie grinned, “All thanks to my beloved Kiibo’s music!~” The man next to her blushed as Angie giggled. “And call me Angie, Kaito! We’ve known each other for years!~”

Kaito shook his head yet grinned. “Alright, Angie. But if you ask me, were the flashlights really needed?”

With a blank smile, Angie said, “Call me Yonaga-san,”

This made the group laugh as Kaito stumbled out half-hearted apologies and laughter. 

But Shuichi was only half listening to the banter, his mind truly on Kokichi. 

Would Kokichi see the same colors as him one day?

He sure hoped so.

“Oi oi! Shumai! Let’s get some ice cream?” Kokichi threw his arm over Shuichi before looking over to Kaito, who nodded with a bit of remorse. 

Shuichi smiled. After stealing a kiss onstage, spending a bit of time with the shorter man was the least he could do.

“Yeah, of course. What time?”

“Now,”  
_________________________________________________  
Date: September 15th  
Weather: Sunny   
Color Of The Day: Neon Pink and Warm Grey

Today’s colors are neon pink and warm grey. I’m not sure why. When I brought this up to Rantaro, he stated the possibility of those colors reminding me of Kokichi? When I asked what Kokichi had to do with this, he only shrugged and said, “Your mind seems to be on him a lot,” I suppose that is true… I’m not sure why now, especially. Could it be this dating scheme? 

Speaking of Kokichi, he took me to a sweet shop today. We were dressed in disguises (of course) and he took me to a decent sweet shop. It had mochi, all sorts of candy, biscuits, sweet tea and ice cream. Very Kokichi, in my opinion.

It was almost sweet of him to take me to it. The whole time, he treated it as if it were a date. Kokichi kept on calling me his “beloved” and “Suama”. Not that I minded…   
My crush is quite obvious, isn’t it?

Ah… well, I suppose it cannot be helped. 

Will write more tomorrow.   
\- Shuichi Saihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI NEW CHAPTER UH I DUNNO HOW TO DO END NOTES. I'M HIGH ON TES BYE


	3. Mister Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own

Kaito Momota didn’t want his feelings. 

He never did. 

But when he met Kokichi Ouma, he realized how much he needed his feelings.

Kaito’s life was built upon how much feelings he had in his life. Early on, he had none. Later, he had too much. Now, it’s getting close to none again. Especially when Kaito heard the news between Kokichi and Shuichi. 

“Kaito, buddy, anything wrong?” Rantaro suddenly proclaimed, handing the manager a cold drink. Melon soda. Of course. Kaito, not in the mood to keep up with his usual loud and bold persona, only shrugged. He opened up his soda and took a careful sip as Rantaro watched him. 

“Obviously something is wrong,” Rantaro said, pulling out a blunt. Usually, Kaito would tell him to take it outside but he usually only pulled them out when he was stressed. That and he couldn’t get mad at it at all as it was medically prescribed. But he couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at it. Rantaro seemed to notice this and put it back. 

“No no, you can smoke around me. It’s just,” Kaito pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly, “The smell bothers me. And I’m very irritated right now.” Rantaro nodded in understanding, pocketing his lighter. 

“Still, tell me what’s wrong. We’re alone currently so you can’t possibly have anything to worry about,” He was right. He didn’t even have to worry about if Rantaro was trustable or not because he had known him for about five years now. And he had confided in him before. So why should this time be different?

Because it was matters of the heart. That’s why. 

And matters of the heart were locked up deep inside of Kaito Momota. 

“If I told you, you’d tell ‘em,” Kaito muttered, to which Rantaro only raised his brow at. 

“Them huh? Someone’s got a crush?” Kaito only shrugged, not feeling it in him to glare. Rantaro chuckled. “If you don’t want to talk, I guess we’ll just sit here,” 

And they did. They sat there until Kaito felt brave enough. Until he felt the bitterness of the past melted away along with the night. Kaito finally decided to talk. 

“I don’t know my feelings anymore,”

Rantaro didn’t seem to be surprised, “And?”

Kaito groaned, frustrated and angry at Rantaro and himself. Mostly himself due to feelings being so damn confusing. 

“It’s just… Kokichi asked Shuichi out on a date. He proclaimed it so loudly too. As if… he’s taunting me. I don’t get it, Rani. Why do I feel jealous? Shuichi is my best friend… I shouldn’t feel this way about him,” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side, avoiding the other’s eyes in fear of judgment. 

Rantaro only hummed, seemingly amused. “Ah. I didn’t know about your crush, Kaito,”

Kaito stuttered and stammered, “C-crush?!” He managed to spit out. Rantaro laughed and nodded, “Yeah, crush,” 

“I don’t have a crush!” 

“Well, it seems like you do,”

Kaito shook his head violently, “I-I really don’t. I don’t think of either of them that way!”

Rantaro grinned, “Well, from what you’ve told me, you’re pretty upset that Kokichi asked Shuichi on a date. Looks like you wanted to ask him out yourself…,”

Kaito thought for a moment. 

While he was upset that Kokichi was going on a date with Shuichi, he wasn’t jealous of Shuichi… was he? I mean sure, he got to feel all of Kokichi’s affection and love and absolute loyalty… but he wasn’t jealous. 

Right? 

Even he wasn’t sure at this point. 

“I dunno man… I’m going for a smoke,” Kaito stood up and left the room. As he left, Rantaro could only say one thing.

“Shuichi, you lucky bastard,”  
_________________________________

_Kaito huffed as he trudged himself to school, very sure that this would be the last time he would be doing this._

_To put it simply, he hated his dads. Yes, they had adopted him out of the kindness of their own hearts. Didn’t mean he couldn’t hate them. They were too prude with him, not allowing him to smoke in the house or bring home girls to fuck. They wouldn’t even let him swear, for fuck’s sake._

_Kaito scoffed. Who needed them? He sure didn’t._

_Deciding to skip school today, he headed towards a nearby park and sat on a bench. The 14-year old boy yawned and looked around. Everywhere he looked, he only saw children of all sizes playing on the park equipment with their parents. They looked happy. Too happy. It unnerved the teen if he were honest._

_He yawned, tilting his head back before replaying the events of the morning in his head over and over again. The screaming, the proclamations of hate. Everything. It was like a film that he’d hate to see._

It was because he’d secretly hated to see his dads upset. 

… 

If he had the ability to turn back time, he’d slap his younger self for being an entitled brat. For being so rebellious and not spending more time with his family. For being the opposite of what a good child was. 

For each “I hate you” he said to his dads, he would slap himself for it. 

...maybe this was why he didn’t think about relationships all that much. Because he felt as if he didn’t deserve love. Because he felt that he was unworthy after what he did. Because of everything. It haunted him. Kept him up at night. It was too much for him to bare. 

Ah… he shouldn’t be thinking about such things, even if he was alone. He was Kaito Momota, manager of Japan’s Number 1 J-Pop group. He was happy. 

At least that’s what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for angst Kaito tbh  
> Also hi. Im still alive. I just have no motivation :,)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 2019 EVERYONE! Let's hope this year won't suck like last year :,)
> 
> Anyways! I'm starting the new year off with a new Idol fic! ALSO DISCLAIMER, I tried my dang hardest best to research Japanese culture and how J-Pop Idols work. Please tell me if I did something wrong or misinterpreted something! I actually probably got the whole fic wrong lol. The whole concept was based on how much I just wanted an Idol AU my style and my idea. 
> 
> So I did it lol. 
> 
> Anyways, this was co-created by my bae, Abe!! Love you Abey!! MWAH! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And every character will be in a scene at least twice!


End file.
